the_red_mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
A list of terms used in Vampire: The Masquerade is provided below. Keep in mind that very young vampires, such as those under 5 years of immortal existence, will only know the most basic of terms. Some of these terms will be marked [With brackets], such as; * [Archaic] - Only vampires who are much older use these terms freely. * [Camarilla] Denotes a clan or term that is part of the Camarilla sect. * [Independent] - Denotes a clan that is Independent, belonging to no sect. * [Sabbat] Denotes a clan or term that is used by the Sabbat sect. A few terms are only known to specific clans, which will have the clan name in brackets before the entry. A Anarch - Anarchs are vampires who reject the status quo of vampire society. They especially resent the privileged status held by elders within the Camarilla and other vampire sects. Anarch is sometimes used as a derogatory term by older vampires to refer to young upstarts. Anathema - The Anathema are vampires who are subject to a blood hunt. Any with the title Anathema can be subjected to destruction by anyone. Ancillae - Ranking below the elders but above neonates, the ancillae are vampires who have proven themselves as valuable members of Kindred society. Most ancillae are between 100 - 200 years of age. Animalism - A Discipline that brings the vampire closer to their animalistic nature. This not only allows them to communicate with and gain dominance over creatures of nature, but gives them influence over the Beast itself. Antediluvian - Antediluvians are said to be the 3rd Generation vampires of incalculable power, each of whom survived the Biblical Deluge (from Latin ante, before; diluvium, flood: hence antediluvian, one who comes before the flood). Antitribu - Antitribu literally means "anti-tribe," or "against the clans." The term is used to describe a division within a vampire clan which opposes the main body of the clan in terms of Sect loyalty. Assamite [Independent] - One of the 13 clans, these mysterious Kindred are based in their hidden fortress Alamut in the Middle East, they are traditionally seen by Western Kindred as dangerous assassins and diablerists. As they are an independent clan, they are not playable. Auspex - A Discipline that grants vampire's supernatural senses and at a high enough level, allows them to pierce the mundane veil of reality. B Beast - The Beast refers to the inner predator that strives for control over a vampire's mind.This innate demonic predator awakens within each and every vampire upon their Embrace. The Beast stands in direct opposition to a vampire’s Humanity and is responsible for many of the debased urges Cainites feel on a nightly basis. Blood Bond - A supernatural link of fidelity and dependency of one individual (the thrall) on a vampire (the regnant), created and maintained by the repeated consumption of vitae. Blood Hunt - A Blood Hunt is an order given by the Prince of a city, calling for the Final Death of another vampire. Only a Prince, or a Seneschal in the Prince's absence, may call or cancel a Blood Hunt. Bloodline - A bloodline describes a group of vampires who share a common lineage, weakness and disciplines but are distinct from one of the thirteen Clans Brujah - One of the 13 clans and the one that contains the most reactionary and passionate revolutionaries, these once revered warrior-poets are little more than loosely gathered rabble in the modern nights. C Cainite [Archaic] - An older term for vampires, drawing it's usage from the name of Caine, first of the vampires. Caine - The first and most powerful vampire. Like his Biblical namesake, he is the firstborn son of Adam and Eve and the older brother of Abel and Seth. He was cursed with vampirism by God and His angels as punishment for murdering Abel. To many neonates, he is merely a myth. Caitiff - The term is traditionally used by the Camarilla. Whether they were abandoned by their sires or they rejected their own clans, Caitiff exist outside the political structure of vampire society. Without the protection of sire or clan, they are in the lowest social position of any Kindred. Camarilla - The Camarilla is the largest of vampiric sects, a loose organization which ostensibly represents and protects all vampires by enforcing and promulgating the Masquerade. Cathayan [Archaic] - A term often employed by western Vampires to refer to the Kuei-Jin. The word is borrowed from the classic name for China, "Cathay". It is perceived as offensive by the Kuei-Jin themselves. Celerity - A Discipline that grants vampires supernatural quickness and reflexes. In times of stress, vampires with Celerity can move with amazing speed, becoming blurs of motion to anyone who doesn't possess this Discipline. Chantry - The communal havens of the Tremere, these hidden abodes are forbidden to all others. Childe - A term used to refer to a vampire in relation to their sire, the individual who Embraced them. It can also be used as an insult to suggest that someone is inexperienced or foolish. The plural of childe is childer. Clans - A vampire group of shared "Blood" or heritage, who can trace their Generations back to a common ancestor. Cleopatra - A derogatory nickname for Nosferatu that were Embraced because of their extraordinary beauty; the Nosferatu's curse deforms them both mentally and physically, giving perverse pleasure to many Sewer Rats. Consanguineous - Used to note that two or more vampires are literal Kindred — that is, they share some undead lineage, usually through a shared sire, making them the equivalent of 'siblings'. Coterie - Denotes a group of vampires who have banded together for a common purpose. Typically, they choose to band together on their own, under the belief that safety lies in numbers. D Dementation - Widely known as the hallmark of the Malkavians, this Discipline draws on the vampire's own insanity and uses it achieve profound insights or inflict madness upon others. Dhampir - A dhampir is another name for a "half-vampire", the product of a human and thin-blood vampire parentage. Dhampir were originally thought of as an impossibility, but have become disturbingly more common. Diablerie - Also called the Amaranth, involves one Cainite draining another vampire of blood and then devouring their soul. Most vampires consider it a heinous act, akin to cannibalism. The aggressor, dubbed the diablerist, automatically loses a point of Humanity and is branded by black streaks in their aura that may persist for several years. Discipline - A Discipline is the term used for the supernatural powers possessed by vampires. Domain - A physical territory to which a Kindred has access for the purpose of feeding and asserting his will. Some vampires refer to their domain as hunting grounds, and most jealously guard them, even invoking the Second Tradition of the same name to protect their claims. A Prince's Domain is considered the entire city. Dominate - A Discipline that overwhelms another person's mind with the vampire's will, forcing victims to think or act according to the vampire's decree. E Elder - An elder is generally a term reserved for a vampire that has lived past 300 years of age. While there is no strict definition, one normally must be at least two centuries old, with appreciable claims to domain or a variety of other assets and far removed from their mortal past to qualify. Elysium - The communal meeting spot of Kindred in the city. Embrace - The Embrace is the act of transforming a mortal into a vampire. It is the only act of reproduction of which the Cainites are capable. A vampire drains and replaces a victim's blood with a bit of their own to pass the curse of vampirism to a mortal F Fledgling - After the immediate Embracing of a mortal, the victim will become a Fledgling. The newly turned vampire must be able to stabilize The Beast within before gaining status. Final Death - Final Death is a term used by vampires to refer to permanent death, which there is no coming back from. Very young vampires under 3 years of age will leave a quickly rotting corpse, whereas most others will instantly ash. Followers of Set - The Followers of Set (or Setites) are a clan of vampires who believe their founder was the Egyptian god Set, and who deal with indulgences and vices. As they are an Independent clan, they are not playable. Fortitude - A Discipline that grants Kindred unearthly toughness, even to the point of resisting fire and sunlight at times. Frenzy - Frenzy is when the Beast takes over the vampire's personality, usually a result of extreme stress such as starvation or public humiliation. Frenzy is the 'fight' half of the fight-or-flight response, the other being Rötschreck. G Gangrel - One of the 13 clans, these animalistic nomads hold closer ties to the wild places than most of their city-bound cousins, they are also closer to the animal aspect of the Beast, and are masters of the Protean Discipline Gehenna - Gehenna is believed to be the the Kindred apocalypse. It is the time when the Antediluvians will rise from their slumbers and devour their descendants. Most in the Camarilla dismiss it as a fairytale or a conspiracy theory. Generation - An indication of how far a vampire is removed from Caine, the original vampire. The lower your Generation, the more powerful you are. Ghoul - Humans who imbibe in vampire blood, these addicts serve as retainers at best, and slaves at worst. Giovanni - The Giovanni are the youngest clan, and both a clan and a family. They Embrace exclusively within their family and are heavily focused on the goals of money and necromantic power. As they are an Independent clan, they are not playable. Gnawed [Malkavian] - Gnawed are those Malkavians that have been deemed nonfunctional through the madness transferred through the Embrace. Most are catatonic or howling idiots, unable to function in Kindred society. Golconda - Golconda is a mystical state of enlightenment where a vampire is no longer subject to the Beast, or alternatively the Beast and human aspects of a vampire are in balance. Golconda is considered a myth by most. H Haven - A haven is the residence and intimate domain of a vampire, where he or she slumbers during the day and may labor during the waking night. Herd - A herd is a group of mortals whose members allow a certain vampire to feed upon them. Most herds are made up of multiple ghouls. Humanity - Humanity is a measure of how closely a vampire clings to the morality and values of their life as a mortal human being, and consequently how well they are able to resist the urges of the Beast. I Infernalists - Infernalists are those who cast their lot with demons and other creatures of the Inferno. Some receive power in the form of demonic investments or other malign gifts; others tap into the power of Hell through sorcery. Inner Council of Seven [Tremere] - Also referred to as the Council of Seven and the Inner Council, are the seven eldest and highest-ranking active members of clan Tremere's Pyramid. Each of them is an advisor of the clan's founder, Tremere himself. J K Kindred - A term designated to the vampiric race as a whole, or it may refer to only a single vampire. The use of such is mostly restricted to the Camarilla, as Sabbat vampires openly scoff the term. Kine - Kine is a somewhat archaic and derogatory term used by the Kindred to refer to mortals. Kiss - The vampiric hunger for blood is erotic in nature. Feeding, which some vampires call "the Kiss", is an incredibly intoxicating and erotic experience for vampires and their victims. The victims become paralyzed with euphoria, preventing them from escaping, and dulling their senses to the environment. The vampire experiences a heady rush as well as its carnal hunger is being satisfied. Kuei-Jin - Roughly known as the 'vampires of the east', even though that is technically wrong on many accounts. The term is a portmanteau word consisting of the Mandarin word for ghost (kuei) and the Japanese word for person (jin). Kuei-Jin are a species all of their own, and tend to hail from China and other east Asian countries. Please note as they are not typical vampires, they are not playable. L Lasombra - The leaders of the Sabbat, clan Lasombra are social Darwinists, predators, elegant and inhuman. They are widely known to cast no reflections of any kind. Due to their status as a Sabbat clan, they are unplayable. Lupine - Lupine is a term many vampires use to refer to werewolves, one of their oldest and most feared enemies Lush - This term is given to Kindred who feed from mortals that have imbued any form of substance to alter their state of being such as drugs and alcohol. M Madness Network [Malkavian] - The Madness Network, also known as the Cobweb, the Tapestry or a dozen other names, is a psychic link shared by all vampires of the Malkavian clan. Malkavian - The lunatics are both reviled and respected for their insanity charged abilities and oddly clear insight. Masquerade - The Masquerade is an organized campaign enforced by the Camarilla to convince people that vampires do not exist. The Masquerade is the cornerstone survival strategy for Kindred, without it, the kine would rise up and exterminate all the undead. Methuselah - A Methuselah is an Elder who has existed for at least a millennium or more. Fourth and most fifth Generation vampires are Methuselahs. N Necromancy - Necromancy is a form of blood magic that deals exclusively with the world of the dead, and is usually employed by the Giovanni. Neonate - A neonate is a vampire that has passed through the initial stages of vampiric existence, the fledgling stage, and is usually under 100 years old. It is the sire's responsibility to ensure that the childe does not embarrass itself or its sire in vampiric society. Derogatorily, a neonate is often called a whelp. Nosferatu - Misshaped and deformed, these 'sewer rats' are the information brokers of the vampire world. O Obfuscate - A Discipline that allows vampires to conceal themselves, deceiving the mind of others, or making them ignore what the user doesn't want to be seen. Obtenebration - Obtenebration is the trademark Discipline of clan Lasombra which is the unearthly control over shadows. P PC - Player Character. A character controlled by a player. Potence - Potence is the Discipline that endows vampires with physical vigor and preternatural strength. Vampires with the Potence Discipline possess physical strength beyond mortal bounds. Praxis - The right of the prince's to govern: the prince's right to claim domain and enforce the Traditions. This term also refers to the prince's matters of policy also individual edicts and decrees. Presence - The Discipline of supernatural allure and emotional manipulation which allows Kindred to attract, sway and control crowds. Presentation - When a fledgling is going to be a neonate, he is presented to the prince by his sire as an official member of the vampiric society he currently lives in. Normally, this involves reciting the six traditions and a general knowledge about the Masquerade. If the presentation went well, the prince grant the fresh accepted vampire the right to feed, dwell and become involved in the city that is the prince's domain. Primogen - Primogen are the representatives of their clans to the prince of a city in Camarilla-controlled cities In the modern era, the officeholder is usually decided within the clan proper by voting, violence or someone higher up giving the orders, rather than simply comparing ages. Prince - A Prince is a vampire who has claimed leadership over a Domain, usually a single city. The prince holds authority over unlife and Final Death by virtue of the Traditions. Protean - Protean is a Discipline that gives vampires the ability to change form, from growing feral claws to evaporating into a cloud of mist. Q R Rant [Brujah] - Informal meetings of Brujah and other clans and even humans are invited to join in and speak their view. However in such things one has to shout to get attention to what they are saying loudest voices are often heard. Rave [Brujah] - Formal meetings of the Brujah and other beings from different clans and even a few humans.These are huge social gatherings often masked by entertainment events such as Concerts, Protest Rallies, or Anarcist group meetings. Ravnos - Known for being wandering vagabonds and hucksters, these vampires are charlatans who gleefully practice their arts of deception. Due to being an Independent clan, they are not playable. Rituals [Tremere] - Rituals are unique mystic rites that can be performed by practitioners of blood magic Disciplines. Rötschreck - Also known as the Red Fear, is a state of blind fear experienced by a Cainite that failed a Courage roll against an attack by, or even the sight of, Fire or Sunlight - which are among the few sources of injury that can destroy a vampire. It is the 'flight' half of the fight-or-flight response, the other half is known as Frenzy. S Sabbat - The Sabbat is a loose organization of Cainites who reject the Traditions. Unlike the Camarilla, the Sabbat believes in the Antediluvians and Caine. Sabbat on a whole are hunted down by Camarilla vampires, and vice versa. SchreckNet [Nosferatu] - SchreckNet is a computer network created and maintained by the Nosferatu in the Classic World of Darkness. Scourge - The Scourge is a court position responsible for destroying thin-bloods, Caitiffs, dhampir, Sabbat, and other undesirables. Sect - The majority of vampires are loyal to one of several sects, which are strongly clan-oriented but primarily political entities. Most vampires belong to one of two major Sects, the Camarilla or the Sabbat. Seneschal - The seneschal is the prince's right-hand man and directly serves the prince. They also act on the prince's behalf whenever the prince is indisposed. Shovelhead - Shovelhead is a term used to describe a vampire who has underwent a particular form of Mass Embrace employed by the Sabbat. Sire - A Sire is a vampire that has Embraced a childe. The term is unisexual, applying to both male and female vampires. Storyteller - The Storyteller, sometimes abbreviated to "ST", is the player in a game using the Storyteller or Storytelling game systems who generates the chronicles and runs the game. ST PC - A player character controller by a Storyteller. Unlike NPCs, ST PC's may become more involved with other PCs. Suspire [Archaic] - Suspire is the state that a Kindred achieves right before it decides if he is able to obtain Golconda. It is the final step on the road to salvation. T Thaumaturge - A generic term for a Cainite that practices blood magic, usually referring to Tremere. Thaumaturgy - Thaumaturgy is the closely guarded form of blood magic practiced by the vampiric clan Tremere. Thin-Blood - Thin-blooded vampires are synonymous with vampires of the 14th and 15th Generations. While only about half of 14th generation vampires have Thin Blood Syndrome, all 15th generation vampires do, making them the final generation. Thing [Gangrel] - A Thing, also known as Gather, are special meetings unique to clan Gangrel to get up to date on the internal workings of the clan as well as earn a hierarchy spot inside the clan. Thrall - A thrall is one who is fully bound into service to a vampire through the blood bond. Toreador - The beautiful and debauched, Toreador's are known for their aesthetic 'love' of the arts. Torpor - Refers to the state of deep slumber that vampires enter into for prolonged periods of time. Torpor can be entered into voluntarily, through staking, or through total loss of blood. [http://the-red-mannequin.wikia.com/wiki/Traditions Traditions] - Fundamental laws of Kindred society, supposedly handed down by Caine himself. The Camarilla rigidly enforce these rules to the point where breaking many of them is an immediate death sentence. Tremere - Distrusted and feared, these mages are only tolerated for their staunch support of the Camarilla, and their frightening blood magic. Tzimisce - The Tzimisce are a clan of scholars and flesh-shapers, known for both their politeness and casual torture of others. As they are a Sabbat clan, they are not playable. U V Ventrue - These haughty blue bloods hold the core of the Camarilla in their palm, a position they guard jealousy. Vitae - A word specifically meaning blood that comes from a vampire's body. The blood is what sustains the undead, although it doesn't produce it by itself, thus the reason vampires must take the blood of others. W Whelp [Archaic] - Whelp is a very derogatory term used for young Kindred (fledglings and neonates), originally used with sole reference to one's own progeny. X Y Z